A Dog's Life
by Izay Alohalani
Summary: CH.2 FIXED(AU) During the Sengoku-Jidai there lived a powerful hanyou named Inu-Yasha....till a miko named Kikyou cursed him. Now he's been sold to Kagome, and falling in love is the only way to break the curse. But how's he to fall in love if he's a dog?
1. Chapter One

A Dog's Life  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
****  
  
I sit on a soft bed watching her sleep. Her long raven hair spilled over her shoulder as she softly sleeps. I know what or more like who she's dreaming about, it's me. She's been dreaming about me ever night for the past two months but she doesn't know that her mystery man with the dog ears is the same white dog that sleeps by her bed.  
  
Miroku sold me to her, Kagome, that's her name, two months ago hoping that she could break my curse. My name is Inu-Yasha, during the Sengoku- Jidai I used to be a powerful han-you but a dumb ass bitch of a miko named Kikyou turned me into a dog. So from sunrise till sun set I'm a dog, and from sun-set till sun-rise, I'm in my original form.  
  
The only way to break the curse is for someone that doesn't know about the curse to love me and me to love her in return.sounds easy right? Well, I've been in this form for around four hundred years. Why would I like to fall in love with a stupid human!  
  
Rolling over and looking back at Kagome I remember when I first got to the pet store Miroku's uncle owns.  
  
**Two months and three days ago.**  
  
The man driving the van swerves around a tight turn. Dammit where did he get his license in a pocky box! My cage crashes against the side of the van as the others follow ramming into mine.  
  
The van comes to a jolting stop and the man gets out of the front door to unpack me and two other dogs.  
  
He smells so fucking bad! When was the last time he showered! God human males smell so disgusting. Grabbing my cage and dropping it on the pavement he begins to unload the rest of the cages.  
  
Dammit stupid human if I wasn't a dog I'd fucking rip you apart! I bark at him and he kicks my door in rage breaking the lock. Stepping out of the cage with an all too happy sparkle in my golden eyes I leap at the man biting him on the leg.  
  
MWAHAHAHA human you're dead meat! He yelps in pain and tries to pull me off his leg. Laughing inside I don't notice the young man with a black ponytail stick a tranquilizer in the back of my neck.  
  
Every thing goes black and I drift off into dreamland releasing the leg of the fat ugly man.  
  
Waking on a soft blanket feeling like a load of shit I try to shake it off as I look up at a young man putting food into my bowl. I smell it, it's the sickening thing they call food. I might look like an animal but that doesn't mean I have to eat their food.  
  
The boy looks at smiles and "Here boy." he says giving me a piece of ham. "It's between you and Me." winking he leaves the kennel to look at the other mutts. Looking at the large piece of smoked ham my stomach growls and I quickly eat it, thanks human.  
  
After a few hours the human returns after he locked up the store and checks on all the pets once again. Noticing that I've still refused to touch the bowl of what they call 'beefy chunks' or to me 'the shit that comes out of a can' he takes the bowl away and continues to check on the other dogs.  
  
I return to my small bed and close my eyes. In a few minutes the boy returns with my bowl, it has more pieces of that ham and two rolls of bread. "Is this better boy?" He asks me placing it on the floor by me.  
  
I look at the bowl and then at the human contemplating whether or not to eat the meal he prepared me. Deciding quickly I jump up and devour the meal. The boy laughs as I finish taking the bowl, "I guess you don't like dog food." he smiles "I'll feed you this from now on."  
  
He leaves and returns to the back room, probably where he lives. The sun soon sets and I turn back into my regular form, the handsome han-you with sliver hair, and golden eyes. I walk to the kennels door and slip my hand through one of the openings and try to open the lock.  
  
"Dammit!" I grumble and I hear the door open and smell that human returning. I look down at the floor and notice he forget a slip of paper.  
  
He comes to my kennel right when I lurk back into the shadows. "Isn't funny, I live in the dog house." He says as he finds the key for my the lock.  
  
"I find it funnier that you talk to a bunch of mutts at night." my cold reply comes as the only thing that appears are golden orbs in the shadow I crouch in.  
  
"Who are you." he doesn't even back away like most humans.  
  
"You have a good lock," I answer standing from the shadows. "Unlock it and I'll tell you who I am."  
  
The boy who seems around 16 now that I look at him, has black hair tied in a ponytail, amethyst eyes, and has a covering over his left hand. He looks at me and sighs unlocking the lock and picks up the paper. He leads me to the back, which is a house.  
  
I sit down at the table and he goes to fix some tea. "You hungry?" he asks setting down the tea.  
  
"More or less" I respond as he makes himself and me a sandwich.  
  
"I'm Miroku Houshi," he bows his head.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Okay Inu-Yasha what were you doing in a locked kennel?" He sips his tea waiting for an answer.  
  
"Have you ever heard the fairy tail about that han-you that peaked on a miko while she showered?"  
  
He nods "He was turned into a dog at day and returned to his original form at night." I nod "The only way for the han-you to break the spell was for someone to love him and for him to love them back. But no one loved the han-you and he was killed when he peeked on the miko for a second time."  
  
"I'm that han-you, the stories bull shit, I never got near that bitch of a miko again."  
  
"Okay so the white dog I feed this afternoon was you?" I nod. "Okay I'll help you!"  
  
"Who asked for your help?!" Miroku stands and I follow "I don't need any help from a human like you!"  
  
Miroku laughs at me, "What do you plan to do InuYasha, put an ad in the paper: "Desperate Han-you seeking girl that will love him. Info: Silver hair, gold eyes, 6 3', handsome, and turns into a dog during the day."  
  
I narrow my eyes at him, he's right I'll need his help "What are you think of human?"  
  
"Let's get you some clothes, a shower and then I'll tell you." He says walking through the living room and into a room. He opens a draw and hands me tan shorts, red shirt, and black baseball hat, underwear and a pair of sandals. "These should do. You can sleep here till I sell you."  
  
'What do you mean sell me dumb ass?" I yell taking off my battered stolen blue shirt and wait for Miroku's answer.  
  
"I know a nice cute girl that's been looking for a dog, I'll sell you to her. Don't worry." he says pointing me to the bathroom.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"15, really pretty, long black hair, blue eyes, nice but, good chest." He said with a distant look on his face.  
  
"Pervert." I walk into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. The clothes Miroku gave me fitted me good and I walked out to find him folding out one of the couch beds.  
  
"You can stay here till I get a hold of her." He put a pillow and some blankets on the bed.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, she lives at the sun-set shrine a block away."  
  
"Okay." I lie down and flip the TV on.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Miroku says leaving to his room.  
  
After watching a few hours of TV I go to sleep thinking of Kikyou and how I pray she burns in hell.  
  
The next day went by fast. At night a girl named Sango came to give Miroku his homework. She had long black hair up in a ponytail, crimson eyes. She was nice and Miroku introduced me as a friend that had moved recently to Tokyo.  
  
The night was calm until Miroku grabbed Sango's but when she was leaving and she slapped him nice and hard leaving a red mark on his cheek.  
  
The next day in the morning Miroku told me as I lay as a dog watching cartoons that Kagome would be coming some time after school to pick me up.  
  
He turned off the TV, put the bed away and walked me back to my cage. During the day a little girl had tried to pet me and I growled at her. Miroku glared at me and told the little girls mother that I had been abused by a small child.  
  
The mother said what a pity and that I looked very cute. I felt my cheeks tingle and ignored any body else that came to my kennel.  
  
Right now it's around 4:30 and I'm laying on my bed still waiting for the girl. The bell rings as someone enters the store.  
  
"Hi Miroku!" A happy girl's voice says as I stand to see if it's Kagome. From what I can see with standing on the fence I saw the back of Miroku's black shirt and part of a girl's arm.  
  
She smells good at least and she has a nice voice. Keh, she's probably as ugly as hell. Miroku and Kagome continue talking as he leads her to my kennel. "Here he is." Miroku said as Kagome walked to me. She stuck her hand in side the fences spaces and pat my head.  
  
In my dog form I reach below her knee. I look up at her face. DAMMIT! She looks like Kikyou! Same face! But her eyes are blue like Miroku said and they're soft and kind.  
  
She continues to pet my head and I lean my head into her scratch. Her hands feel so good and I feel my tail wagging.  
  
"I like him. What's his name?" she asks as I sit back down my tail still wagging. Looking down at my tail I give it a stren look, hey you stop moving!  
  
"His names Inu-Yasha." Miroku says as he leads Kagome back to the front desk to sign the papers.  
  
After they finish with the papers they come back to my kennel and Miroku unlocks me and ties me to a leash which he hands to Kagome. "Let me tell you some things about Inu-Yasha. He's a rare breed that are highly allergic to dog food."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"It's like poison." yeah I barf all over your feet, try it it's not what they say.  
  
"Okay then I'll feed him what I eat." smart girl! "What else?"  
  
"He is very smart and in the afternoons he likes to go out of the house and wander around alone."  
  
"Won't he get lost?"  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha is very smart and will either let him self in during the morning or ask to be put in."  
  
"He can open doors?"  
  
Miroku looks down at me "Go show her boy." Dammit do you have to refear to me as such as dog. I look at Miroku and walk to the closest door, standing on two legs I turn the handle with my paws.  
  
That's what you learn from sneaking out of pet shops and peoples houses! "That's so cool." Kagome says as I kick the door close and sit by her feet.  
  
"Well I beilve that's all the precautions." Miroku says as we walk to the front door. Oh don't forget to tell her if she sees a man with dog ears and silver hair not to freak out it's just your dog!  
  
Kagome looks down at me and smiles. "How much is he?"  
  
"Five packetges of pocky and some rice candy will be enough." Miroku says. Kagome laughs and nods her head.  
  
"I'll drop it off tomorrow when I go to school. Playing the part of Count D from Pet shop of Horros." She jokes as I stare up at them wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
"Maybe I should make you sign another contact saying I'm not liabe for death or injury." Mirkou says holding a finger to his chin like he's thinking.  
  
"You're scaring me now." I still have no clue what's going on. She looks out the window. "Hey when is your uncle coming back from his trip?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll be going back to school on Thursday." It today, Tuesday?  
  
"Well I better go, it's almost 5." Kagome says as I stand and walk with her to the door. "I'll see you later." Miroku says looking at me winking. That's right I need to come back and see him tonight.  
  
"Bye Miroku." Kagome says leaving the store and walking down the street.  
  
In no time we arrive at a shrine. She shows her mom me and takes me to her room. On the floor are two big soft worn out quilts and a big pillow. I lie down on them and look around the room. It's a big room. there's a walk in closet, a big wooden desk, a bed, stero, a chair and a phone on top of a dresser.  
  
"How's the bed Inu-kun?" Kagome asks grabbing some clothes. 'Inu- kun?' sounds good. How about you take the floor and I have your bed wench.  
  
Kagome looks at me and I roll over pretending to take a nap. He laughs and goes to take a shower. Later she returns with a bowl of ramen. I eat it as well as I can being a dog while she opens her books. Ramen is best thing humans make! I stand and sit by her bed waiting.  
  
"Oh, it's time for you to go out right?" she stands and takes me out side through the kitchen and returns to her room.  
  
I walk around the Sun Set shrine, I've been here before I know it but it was a long time ago.  
  
Walking to a great tree I sit looking up at it as the sun begins to set. It's the god tree. My tree. Now I remember where I am. This is the heart of Inu-Yasha's forest. My forest. 


	2. Chapter Two Fixed

A Dog's Life  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
A/n: Okay I have finally fixed this chapter, to those of you who didn't understand what my crappy computer messed up her is the fixer upper fro you guys! **************  
  
As the sun sets where a once mangy dog sat now stands a handsome boy with silver hair and dog-ears. I take out the hat Miroku gave me and put it on my head as I leave the shrine.  
  
Arriving shortly at Miroku's I enter inside the back door to see a very pissed off Sango leaving only saying a 'hi Inu-Yasha' before she left slamming the door.  
  
"Pervert. You grabbed her again didn't you." pouring myself some tea I look at Miroku who's smiling dreamily with the red handprint across his face.  
  
"It was worth it!" he says snapping out of his daze. "So how did it go?"  
  
"She has a nice bed for me by her be, it'll do. She gave me ramen for dinner so at least the wench cares about what I eat. And she let me out with out any suspicions." Miroku looks at me and stands to get some more tea for himself.  
  
"Kagome's a nice girl and has a very caring heart. Just be careful."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You see I come from a long line of monks, one of my relatives crossed a miko and she cursed his hand."  
  
"Probably groped Kikyou."  
  
Miroku just shrugs "So my right arm has a curse, it's been inherited. Sango comes from a long line of demon exterminators. And strangely she knows your han-you."  
  
"Your point is one little human girl isn't enough to kill me!"  
  
"Maybe, but then there's Kagome. She's a very strong miko."  
  
"The wench's a miko!"  
  
"She trains with one of the teachers from school, her name's Keade. But even though she is a miko in training you need to be careful. I've seen her do powerful things without her knowing it."  
  
"Great you sold me to Kikyou's reincarnation and on top of that she's some miko that can possibly kill me!" Whining I downed the rest of my tea.  
  
Miroku just shook his head. "I gotta go to bed Inu-Yasha. I got school in the morning." nodding I put the cup in the sink and left.  
  
The streets are empty not much people out around 11. I guess I'll just go back home, I can sleep in my tree till she falls asleep. I bound up the steps to the shrine all I am is a blur of red, silver and tan.  
  
Her light is still on, why's she still studying at this time! Stupid girl she needs her sleep. I leap into my tree and jump to the highest limb to look over all of Tokyo. The night is so nice it's calm, cool and quiet it just calls to me as I sit there supported with the strong dense leaves of my tree.  
  
Glancing at Kagome's bedroom once again I see her light still on. Stupid wench it's one in the morning don't you know when to sleep. In one long graceful bound I land crouching on her windowsill.  
  
And you left your window open to! Stupid girl, I grumble as I part the curtains and step into the room. There she is asleep at her desk her arm propped as a pillow as she softly snores away on her open math book.  
  
I shake my head and go to pick her up. She sifts in my arms and gets into a more comfortable position before I lay her on the bed. Beautiful, it was the one word I thought of then and I still think of it now that I watch her sleeping.  
  
In the morning I almost got my tail stepped on by Kagome as she rushed out of bed and flew into the bathroom. After she brushed her hair and teeth she stumbled across the room putting her socks on as she packed her school bag.  
  
After she had everything packed she went to her closet and took out her uniform. She was about to slip her shirt off when she glanced at me. "Naughty Inu-kun staring at a young girl undressing." she wagged her finger at me as I turned and faced the wall. I listened to the quiet sounds of clothes going off and then coming back on and when I was sure she was done I turned to face her.  
  
She was kneeling on the floor tying her shoes. She finished and turned to me. "Do you want to come? I'm sure your smart enough no to get lost from here to my school." She said it sweetly talking to me as if I were han-you. Grabbing her bag she left the room with me following close behind.  
  
She grabbed four rice crackers a plum a peach, some bread and a slice of bacon on our way out. Walking down the steps quickly she handed me the bacon, bread and plum as she ate the rice crackers and peach in a rush.  
  
She jumped the last four steps and landed in front of a group of first graders scaring them as she began to run. She could run fast and it was good exercise. Up ahead in the distance Sango and Miroku stood waiting.  
  
"Kagome you made it just in time!" Sango said as Kagome slowed down and caught her breath.  
  
"Yeah (gasp of air) I just made it in (another gasp of air) time." She leaned against the side of the Miroku's pet shop as I sat at her feet.  
  
"Is this the dog?" Sango asked looking at me. 'Dog?' I'm a han-you I have you know!  
  
"Yeah his name is Inu-Yasha, or Inu-kun for short." Kagome said finally catching her breath. Sango 'hmmed' and Miroku chuckled.  
  
~Inu-kun" He mocked looking at me winking. "It seems that both of you are getting along well." I growled at him and he laughed again. "I think we should start going to school."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome looked around like she was expecting someone. "I want to miss Kouga and Hojo." She cringed when she said the two names.  
  
Who the hell are Hojo and Kouga! I looked at Miroku who was looking serious. "I've been out for three weeks, are they still bothering you Kagome-san?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Sango looked sad. What have they done to Kagome! I growled looking for two evil boys as we continued to walk. "They won't take no for an answer. Yesterday I found forty one red roses in my locker." Miroku looked at her his expression asking 'why 41?' "They were sent from Kouga, 40 for the 40 times he's asked me out. The 41st had a gold ribbon and a card in 14 caret gold letters reading 'A rose for my love. Will you give me the honor of residing in your heart?' I threw all 41 in the garbage right after I stomped on them."  
  
She looked so sad and angry. Sango quickly changed the subject, "You know what Kagome I met a friend of Miroku's two nights ago."  
  
"You did?" Kagome quickly forgot about Kouga and I glanced at Miroku who just looked at me and shrugged.  
  
"He had long silver hair, gold eyes and was very polite."  
  
"What was his name?" Miroku and me were just wishing that someone could hang us before it went on anymore.  
  
"Funny thing is his name's Inu-Yasha. He said that was just it."  
  
Kagome looked down at me, "Maybe he was your owner Inu-kun." She laughed as I felt a cold sweat come on. More like me.  
  
"I wonder if he'll go to our school?" What do you think I'm doing right now! Miroku chuckled and smothered it with his hand.  
  
"What's so funny Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh it's just Inu-Yasha, my friend, he has some problems with himself that he has to wait to get fixed." Sango and Kagome shot him worried glances.  
  
"Is it serious?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He could probably get a miko to fix it but other then that he has to wait." I glared daggers in to Miroku's legs. Stupid human! Stop talking!  
  
"Maybe Keade could fix it." Kagome said hopefully. I barked up a head of us at nothing. "What's wrong Inu-kun." she looked at me as we came to the school gate. "Oh we're here already. Inu-kun I want you to go home, a dog catcher might get you."  
  
I rose my nose in the air. Tough chance I'm leaving! I'm staying here to keep an eye on you. Kagome patted my head and walked into the gates. I walked the opposite direction to fake her into thinking I was leaving and ducked into an alley.  
  
When she was halfway to the school doors I walked out of the alley and waited in the shadow of the large Iron Gate. Miroku turned and spotted me. He winked then waved and entered the building. I'll keep a close eye on you Kagome! And you, Miroku better help me.  
  
Standing in the shadow I missed the tall boy with black hair watching Kagome through the glass windows bending over to get her books by her locker.  
  
***************** 


	3. Chapter Three

A Dog's Life  
  
Chapter Three  
  
****  
  
A/n once again I'm praying that this chapter has no messed up symbols. Well enjoy and I'd like to thank all of you guys for the generous reviews I got! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
*********  
  
The day went by pretty fast. I followed Kagome around the campus hidden. I found out that she had a total of eight classes. Math, Science, Japanese, English, Gym, Sewing classes, cooking classes, Langue Arts.  
  
In math class she almost fell asleep, science she was gazing off nowhere playing with her pen and then got sent out side. Kagome did well in Japanese, English.  
  
She's in Gym now, hiding in bushes I watch her as she comes out of the locker rooms. From all the way over here I can hear her annoying friends talking about movies.  
  
"Did you hear about the samurai movie?" One girl said as they were walking across a field.  
  
"I watched it, it was so scary! The samurai was so cute!" God these girls stupid! Kagome just nods her head kindly as they got to the volleyball court.  
  
"Great we get to play volleyball!" Kagome said cheerfully. I wonder if she likes that sport? They walk to the bin with the safety equipment and put them on.  
  
Kagome's on a team with four other girls, they all play the game for 45 minutes and Kagome's team wins. After that Kagome and the girls went back to the locker rooms to change.  
  
As they were walking out of the locker room her friends started another conversation. "Hey Kagome are you going to go out with Kouga?" The first friend said.  
  
"For the forty-second time HELL NO!!" She puffed walking faster, "I don't have any feeling for Kouga or Hojo! I think of them as good friends and I'll never go out with any of them!"  
  
She looks so pretty when she's mad; catching my breath I continue to trail her. Her next class was lunch and then she had sewing classes. She pricked her finger when sewing a red blanket. In cooking classes she did well and baked some chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Langue arts passed by fast and when the bell ringed Kagome jumped up in her seat and was the first out of the class. She hurried to her locker and hesitated when she finished putting in the code. Her hand trembled and she bit her lip and finally opened the locker.  
  
Sitting on top of her bag was a beautiful doll with black hair. Gasping she continued looking at the doll. The china doll had big dark blue eyes just like Kagome's, a beautiful kimono and the black hair was draped over her shoulders.  
  
The doll was holding a single rose and another card. Kagome shook her head and grabbed the doll by her hair, put her down on the floor and packed her bag.  
  
Dammit who is this Kouga guy! Kagome finished packing her bag and grabbed something out of it and shoved it in her pocket.  
  
God was she pissed off. This was the second time that I saw here mad but WOW! She was different. The way that she walked had changed and her blue eyes had gotten darker. Stomping out of the locker hall she exited the building clutching the doll by her hair.  
  
Who ever this Kouga guy was he had enough money to afford expensive gifts for Kagome every day. Walking to a group of guys Kagome stopped. The tallest of the guys had long black hair that was up in a ponytail, he looked at Kagome and smiled large.  
  
I don't like this guy. He smells strange very strange. "Kagome!" He said softly smiling at the pissed off Japanese teen. "You got my present!"  
  
"Yes I did." she said her voice as cold as ice.  
  
"Well what is your answer!" He asked flashing a grin that would have probably turn any girl into mush.  
  
Kagome held the doll out in front of her by it's hair and with her other hand took out what she had shoved into her pocket. It was a liter. Clicking the liter on she held it by the dolls feet and it caught on fire. She stood there staring at Kouga her eyes were reflecting the fire as the doll's clothes caught fire.  
  
"Is that a good enough answer?!" she said as Kouga just stood there grinning. She then threw the doll at Kouga right when the hair caught on fire.  
  
Kouga held the doll in his hands as it burned. He smiled a smile that would send a normal girl into tears and softly whispered, "That's my woman." With that Kagome turned flicking him off and left the school gates.  
  
Now I know what's so strange about Kouga. He's a demon and not just a regular small fry of a demon. He's a wolf. An inu-youkai's sworn enemy, and he deserves that title now. I run out of my hiding space and catch up with Kagome.  
  
She's walking down the street shaking a little. I bark at her and she turns to see me. She smiles that wonderful smile of hers and pets my head. Shortly we arrive at the shrine and Kagome sits against my tree.  
  
"Did you know that this tree used to belong to a powerful han-you from Sengoku Jidai?" She asks as I lay near her side. Yeah I know, that han- you's trying to take a nap! "His name was Inu-Yasha. He was strong brave and handsome. But a miko had cursed him for walking in on her as she showered. This is that miko's shrine."  
  
I just lay there by here as she softly talks, her voice is so soothing. "The miko protected a powerful jewel called the shikon-no-tama. The jewel disappeared a long time ago and no one knows where it is now." I look up at her. I know this! I was searching for the jewel a long time ago and then that wench of a miko, Kikyou turned me into a dog!  
  
"As for the han-you named Inu-Yasha they say that he lived a sad life with out any one to love until he committed his crime again and the miko killed him." LIES!!! You stupid humans don't know who to keep a story straight! Kagome's hand appeared on my head, "But I think he's still alive out there somewhere." I look up at her afraid " How do I know this? I had a dream about him yesterday. He was very handsome with a red kimono and fluffy dog ear. And his silver hair looked so soft."  
  
God dammit she knows! Dammit dammit dammit! "But that was just a dream!" She says softly her voice is sad I know it. "I wish I could just stay in my dreams, it's better then really life." Tears fall from her face.  
  
Kagome. Please don't cry Kagome. I sit up and lick her tears away. "I wish Kouga would just leave me alone! He's a demon! I found out one day and now he's stalking me!" She keeps crying and wraps her arms around my body.  
  
I'll protect you Kagome. No matter what that pervert Kouga does I'll be here!  
  
That night Kagome went to bed earlier. I went to Miroku's to tell him about what Kagome said to me.  
  
"So he's a wolf demon." Miroku asked sipping tea.  
  
"Yeah and he's stalking Kagome." I said eating a sandwich. "What should I do?"  
  
"Keep going to school and keep watching Kagome." he said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," I wish I wasn't a dog then I could kill Kouga with my own hands! "It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow morning." Miroku said as I left.  
  
I wish I could stay like this forever that way I could rip that Kouga's limps apart! Bounding up the stair to the shrine I freeze. Something's not right! I sniff around and soon find the answer to what's not right. That bastard Kouga's here. I run up the stairs and soon spot him crouching on Kagome's ledge.  
  
"Hey bastard you get a thrill spying on humans?" I shout to him as he turns around to look at me.  
  
He looks at me and then snorts, "You're not worth my time Han-you! Go away and let me have my human." Kouga stands up and scowls at me.  
  
You won't lay a paw on Kagome you freak! I jump up to where is. He tries to walk inside the room but the smell of roasted wolf demon is smelt. "That bitch!" he curses, "Putting up a barrier!" Catching him off guard I slash at his face knocking him off the ledge and back down to the ground.  
  
He curses and slowly picks himself off the ground. "Dog-turd who the hell do you think you are! Go back to where you came from and chew on a bone!" He stands and lunges at me.  
  
I dodge and slash at his cheek, "Meh I should go easy on you, I wouldn't want to mar your pretty face!"  
  
Kouga strikes back and punches me in the stomach sending me crashing into my tree. That's right my sword! That was the only thing other then an extra kimono that were in my tree. I jump into the branches and grab it.  
  
Jumping back down to Kouga I un sheath it a hold it out in front of me. "Ha you think you can beat me with a rusted sword!"  
  
I scowl at him and clench the sword as it glows red and changes into a large fang. "No but I think I can kill you with a fang!"  
  
Kouga freezes and I swing the sword out in front of me. He barely dodges and gets a slash on his chest and minor cuts around his arms and legs. Looking at me he grits his teeth, "I'll finish this later dog-turd!" he runs off leaving a small whirlwind behind.  
  
"Stupid wolf! Only good thing they can do is run!" I look up at Kagome's window. Did she wake up? More importantly what was up with that barrier? Walking cautiously through the window nothing happens heaving a sigh of relief I look over at Kagome. She's still asleep on her bed dreaming with a smile.  
  
*********  
  
A/n I don't hate Kouga you guys it's just he fitted the stalker profile pretty good. Him and Hojo the hoe! Whoops my bad I mean Hojo the homo! hmm that still doesn't sound right. OH WELL! I dislike Hojo though he's AN AIRHEAD!!! He needs to get a clue but oh well I hope that you all enjoyed this chappie and from what I see you guys like this story! That makes me happy!  
  
Chao  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	4. Chapter Five

A Dog's Life  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
Inu-Yasha and co do not belong to me.  
  
a/n: Hello again! I want to thank every one of my reviewers I'm not the type of person that will write answers to every one of my reviews, I did it a couple of times and I find it tiring I was happy that you guys all agreed that Kouga fits the stalker role and at times in the series he is a stalker!  
  
lol and OF COURSE Hojo the homo is such an airhead and to save us the pain he might only make a few appearances in this fic. I still don't know about other characters like Shippo, Myoga, Kohaku, Narku, and Kana making cameos in this fic but for sure I know that Kagura and Seshoumaru are going to be in hear somewhere. Sadly Fluffy will come towards the end. T_T Oh well ENJOY!!!  
  
****  
  
The next day Kagome went to school on time, I joined her. Kouga didn't go to school that day. Stupid wolf serves him right. But after school she left early and didn't wait her Sango or Miroku.  
  
Walking down the street instead of going straight, she turned up a small one-way street. Where are you going Kagome! Walking up stairs to an old house I bounded up three of the stairs and stopped at her feet.  
  
"Inu-Kun!" She called happily placing her hand on my head "This is Keade's house, you might want to go back home."  
  
Meh! I'll go wherever you go wench! She looks back at me and smiled, "Alright" She continued walking the last of the steps and knocked on the large wooden door.  
  
"Come in child." a low deep, voice said from inside the large old house. Kagome nodded and twisted the rusted handle.  
  
"Hello Keade." Kagome said softly entering the house. It was dusty and very muggy. God when was the last time this baba cleaned!  
  
"Hello my child. How was your school day." the old lady said walking out of a kitchen.  
  
"Fine Keade I got a B- on a math test." Kagome said as Keade looked at me. Kagome noticed her glaze and looked down at me. "His name is Inu- Yasha. I bought him from a friend a few days ago." she smiled at me and looked back at Keade.  
  
"He's very nice dog Kagome and what a strong name." the old hag said. "Well child go change into your clothes and we'll start." Kagome nodded and went into a room at her right.  
  
Keade went back into the kitchen and looked at me waiting for me to follow. Taking the hint I followed her as she sat at the round breakfast table. "Inu-Yasha." She said softy to me. "You are the same Inu-Yasha that my great, great, great aunt put a curse on you are you not?"  
  
I nodded my head. Dammit why do I have to keep meeting people that either look like or know Kikyou! "Are you hoping that Kagome can break your spell?" I nodded again. "You must be careful. What you desire might turn around and she could end up reversing the spells design."  
  
Kagome walked into the room she had on the traditional miko clothes the white kimono top and red pants. Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Looking at her was sending shivers of hate down my spine. God she looked like Kikyou. Her hair was wavy but tied like that she was a Kikyou imitation.  
  
As if Keade sensed my emotions she nudged me in my side and brought me back to reality. "Kagome you go and set up your things in the back and I'll fix Inu-Yasha a snack." Keade said walking to the fridge.  
  
"Okay but Inu-Yasha only eat human food." She said patting my head as she let out of a sliding door.  
  
"Inu-Yasha tonight I want you to return her. That way you can answer my questions that I have for you." the old hag smiled a wrinkled smile at me and rummaged in the fridge. After finding some chicken and rice she heated it up in the microwave for me and placed the plate in front of me.  
  
"I'll be out back, don't worry about Kagome no harm will come to her." With that she left the room and I started eating my well-deserved meal.  
  
Kagome did miko things for two hours and I watched up a lawn table Keade had. Kagome practiced different charms; they used me as a subject. I got one luck charm, a protection charm and a good fortune charm put on me. She also practiced bow and arrow. God was Kagome a poor shoot. Most of the time she got the out side of the target and once her arrow bounced off the wall and almost hit me.  
  
After they finished Kagome returned to the room and changed into her school clothes. Keade gave me some juice to drink while I waited when Kagome came back we left the old miko's house and cut through a park to get back to the shrine.  
  
By the time we made it to the shrine the sun was starting to set Kagome waved good bye to me and went into the house. I crawled by my tree the part that was facing away from the house and waited for the setting sun.  
  
After I was back in my han-you form I jumped into the air and make my way to Miroku's. I land on Miroku's roof just when he's going out side to take out the garbage. Falling down behind him I put a talon across his neck. "Be silent or you die." I say trying to act evil. Miroku takes something out of his pocket and turns around placing it on my forearm.  
  
"AHHH!" I scream as my flesh starts to burn. "Dammit Miroku take the fucking paper off!" Miroku goes out of his defensive crouch and looks at me.  
  
"Stupid han-you!" he curses, "You didn't have to do that!" He peels the paper off of my arm as the burned flesh soon heals.  
  
We walk inside the house and I tell him about how I kicked Kouga's wimpy wolf ass the night before and about Kagome's miko lessons and also about Kikyou's descendent Keade.  
  
"So Kouga tried to enter Kagome's room." he says over tea. "But what about that barrier you said."  
  
"I was thinking about telling Keade about it later on." Miroku nods and I stand up "I better go I don't wanna keep that old hag waiting up." With a small wave I make my way to the door.  
  
Quickly running down the empty dark streets I get to Keade's house and enter her house with out knocking. "Hello Inu-Yasha." she says from a couch. Looking up from her book she nods her head at a couch asking me to sit.  
  
Sitting I look at her, "So what are your questions?"  
  
"Why Kagome?" She asks. I told her about being taken to Miroku's pet shop and about him finding me and how he wanted to help me and then how he sold me to Kagome for candy.  
  
"Kagome has a kind heart. She's a good person."  
  
"Yeah I know, last night a wolf demon named Kouga was watching her sleep." I feel my anger boiling. "He tired to get into her room but was blocked by a barrier. After that I gave Kouga a beating but how did she do that barrier in her sleep?"  
  
"Kagome is a very gifted child, you might have noticed this already. She has the type of ki that can teach it's self."  
  
"Then why are you training her?"  
  
"She needs to know basics and also her power hasn't been awakened. In times of trouble it opens itself a little unconsciously but until know her power hasn't been awaken fully."  
  
"So her power did that shield unconsciously?"  
  
"Yes. That is why you should be careful around her, her power might awaken itself and change your curse."  
  
I nod "I will, I need to go it's late." she nods and stands.  
  
"Take this." she says handing me a necklace. "I gave Kagome one like this a while a go, but this one will bond you with her and you'll stay closer to her."  
  
"Okay." I slip the necklace of red beads and fangs around my head and it glows gold. "Bye." I leave her house and leap across roof tops until I reach Kagome's.  
  
Slipping down onto her windowsel I look into the dark room, good she's asleep. I walk into the room and land on a dog toy. Dammit! It makes a loud sqeuk and Kagome turns in her bed to look at the sound.  
  
Rubbing her eyes she looks at me, "I-Inu-Yasha?" she whispers softly.  
  
*************  
  
A/n HAHA!! That's the end of this chapter!!! HA I love making cliff hangers! Well review my peeps!  
  
Peace out  
  
Izay Alohalani! V(^-^)V-----@ 


	5. Chapter Four

A Dog's Life  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
Inu-Yasha and co do not belong to me.  
  
****  
  
I walked back to Kagome's house and by the time I got to the stairs I was back in my han-you form again. Oh god this is going to take time to get used to. ..At least my clothes come back when I change.  
  
(a/n: haha I know you perverts would want him to change back naked huh! Inu: What the fu- Izay: potty mouth! No worries this isn't like Ranma you'll change back clothed. Inu:...)  
  
I stashed Miroku's uniform in my tree and went to check on Kagome. The room's light was off. And I sniffed around to check for her. She was outside!  
  
"Inu-Kun!" She called waving a flashlight around "Where are you Inu- Kun!"  
  
God she's looking for me! Climbing onto the roof just in case she senses me. She walked to my tree and whistled. "Inu where are you!" She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Kagome come on inside you need to sleep." Her mother called from the kitchen door.  
  
"But Inu-"  
  
"He was a very independent dog he probably wandered off and was picked up by the dog catcher." Her mother tried comforting her daughter. "Maybe his owner returned."  
  
"What if he's hurt." Kagome cried tears streaming. I could feel my heart cracking every time a tear fell from her face.  
  
I'm sorry Kagome. "I'm going to my room!" she huffed as more tears fell. She ran up the stairs and threw her self on the bed. "Inu-Kun I'll miss you so much!" she looked out the window. She still hasn't seen me, thank god!  
  
"I hope your owner takes good care of you and gives you lots of ramen!" She whimpered smiling as she remembered all the happy memories.  
  
"I'll always remember you." with a smile her eyes dropped down and she slept.  
  
After I was sure she was in a deep sleep and every one in the house were asleep. I crept into her room and took the quilts and pillows she had put out for me and jumped out of the window.  
  
I dropped slowly to the ground and as soon as I did I quickly jumped into my tree and made a nice bed against a tree.  
  
I lay there for a few hours and could get to sleep. I glanced at Kagome's window and decided to check on her.  
  
Landing softly on her windowsill she was curled up hugging a pillow softly and snoring lightly.  
  
If there was one thing I knew Kagome loved sleeping and hot showers. Quietly I walked to her and sat on her bed like I did last time. I felt so peaceful and calm whenever I was near her. She could do something that a woman that died when I was barely a pup could do. Even though she has the face of Kikyou I feel that I love her.  
  
No how can I love her. She doesn't even know who I am! Shaking my head I kissed her forehead and returned to my tree.  
  
The next day she woke up on time. even if I threw a rock at her to wake her she still got up on time and quickly dressed. I glanced away but my curiosity didn't feel like being controlled this morning so this time I looked at her as she changed.  
  
She had beautiful curves as she pulled her shirt over her head. Brushing out her hair she put socks on and then her shoes. One strange thing I noticed was that she had a scar on her hip. It shined a faint silver in the morning sun I put it in the back of my head as she left the room.  
  
She walked out with a piece of toast in her mouth and hurriedly walked down the steps.  
  
I followed on the rooftops as she meet up with Miroku. Miroku looked up at me and winked he then put an envelope in the mailbox and turned to Kagome and they walked to meet Sango.  
  
I jumped down on Miroku's roof and slipped down to the door. I picked up the envelope and tucked it under my arm as I ran on the rooftops.  
  
Sango seemed fazed as she sensed me on the nearby roof and Miroku touched her butt to make her distracted. "I'll tell you later." he whispered in her ears as he held her close. She punched him in his stomach and kept walking to school.  
  
Kagome had a pretty boring day, I wonder if there would be anything exciting tomorrow? Remembering the envelope from earlier I lay down on the school's roof and opened it up to read the notes.  
  
"Mr. Taiyoukai" it read "We are very happy to accept you into South Tokyo high. All we need is for you to sign these papers and get your guardians signature. After you have completed all of these please come by and give us all your papers at the end of the day."  
  
Okay, pretty simple I'll just call Sesshoumaru! Jumping into off the school building I walk casually down the sidewalk and to a pay phone I saw the first day by the cafeteria. I picked up the receiver and dialed a free number only three people knew.  
  
A man soon answered with a gruff,"Yes Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru." I said calmly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be on all fours right now." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah some weird shit happened and right now I need my guardian to sign some papers." I said in the same tone.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked calmly as ever.  
  
"West Tokyo high." I said as he 'uh-huhed' and hanged up.  
  
I waited by the gate as a black Mercedes pulled up and a tall handsome man with silver hair longer then mine emerged from it. "Hello." I said as he nodded.  
  
"You really are han-you." He said looking at me with the same face as always.  
  
"A miko altered the curses effect." I said looking at Kagome down being bored out of her mind in science. "I turn a dog when I get away from her."  
  
"My how faith does enjoy you little brother." He said coldly as we walked into the school.  
  
When Kikyou had changed me I was ten years old and Sesshoumaru was in his late teens.  
  
I age one human year about every 100 years it takes Sesshoumaru 400 years to age. Even though my mother was human she connected herself to my father she aged at the same rate he did.  
  
But he died when I was 2 (or 200) it was to young for me to remember. 70 years after my father died my mother was killed.  
  
She was a miko, a youkai's sworn enemy, but she learned how to control how she aged. After she died I felt so alone I wandered around Japan for hundred of years getting stronger hoping one day that I would meet a woman as good as my mother.  
  
When I was nine I ran into Sesshoumaru, he always hated me and was after the sword my father had gave me at birth. (a/n yup no black pearl!) It never worked for me and Sesshoumaru couldn't even get six inches close to it. I learned somehow to use the sword when he was fighting me and used it on him.  
  
He didn't return but in the 1840's I found him again, I had stumbled in his palace garden as a dog and his mate Rin, a human was playing with me.  
  
Sesshoumaru ordered to have me cleaned because Rin thought I was cute. He had a very big surprise when Rin went back into the large room they left me in to find a young man sitting on the large pillow eating ham.  
  
We talked it all out and I told Sesshoumaru all about my curse and he apologized about the past. We bonded I guess if you wanna call it by that sissy name.  
  
Over the years Sesshoumaru busted me out of pounds during the day, he had a room in his house for me if I wanted to stay there.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," he said pulling me from the past. "Ask the human were you have to go."  
  
I nodded, "Excuse me do you know where the office is." I asked tapping a girl on her shoulder.  
  
The girl turned to look at me, "Hey Sango." I said as she smiled.  
  
"Are you joining this school Inu-Yasha?" She asked looking over my shoulder to Sesshoumaru. "Who's he?"  
  
"That's my half-brother. Yeah I'm going to join this school. Miroku goes here right."  
  
"Yeah and so does Kagome."  
  
"Who's she?" I asked lying.  
  
"My best friend, Kagome Higurashi. Hmm maybe you two should hook up!" She laughed as Sesshoumaru coughed and tapped his watch in annoyance.  
  
"Oh sorry, Sango do you know where the office is?" I asked remembering.  
  
"Go down the hall, turn left and it's your third right." I waved good- bye and began walking away as she entered a classroom.  
  
We reached the office quickly and the lady at the desk told us that the principle was busy with a student and we would have to wait about ten minutes. Sesshoumaru whispered lowly only for me to listen "Worthless human." And walked up to the desk.  
  
"Miss Miyoko Hamari, may I call you Miyoko?" He asked with a sly striking smile. The lady nodded. "It suits you, such a beautiful person is bound to have the kanji for beautiful in their name." (Mi= beautiful and ko=child)  
  
Miyoko blushed, "Th-Thank you, your very handsome also." she stumbled. My brother has this allure of charming women to gain what he wants.  
  
"Now Miyoko-chan would care to tell Mr. Principle that Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai is here to register his brother, Inu-Yasha, in this very fine and prestigious public school." He flashed her a white canine as her blush deepened and she hurried to the office.  
  
The principle nearly ran out of his office and bowed in front of my brother, "I am so sorry Mr. Taiyoukai." he said as he stood. "One of the students got sent to me and I was talking with him."  
  
Miroku walked out of the office, "Hey Inu-Yasha." he said waving.  
  
"Why were you in there?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"I asked one of the girls to bear my child and she screamed sexual harassment." He shrugged, "I got to get to lunch."  
  
"Pervert! Keep an eye out." I said as he left.  
  
"Mr. Taiyoukai please come in my office and you can sign the paper work and we can get Inu-Yasha's classes in order." The principle said as we crossed the threshold.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave the man my fake birth certificate and the papers. "I believe everything is in order." he said in his business voice.  
  
"Yes everything is perfect." The principle said adding my information down in the computer. "Now for your classes, I'll let you pick." he handed me the paper with choices.  
  
"I'll take Math for first, Science for second, Japanese for third, English for forth, Gym fifth, Sewing classes for sixth, cooking classes for seventh, and Langue Arts for eighth." I said not even looking down at the paper.  
  
"I only let few boys go to the sewing and cooking classes because they tend to flirt with the girls and burn food and or get their hands sowed to the fabrics." He chuckled "But I'll let you go to those stories."  
  
"Thank you." I said shortly. I wonder how Kagome's doing. I haven't felt anything so she should be all right.  
  
"I want to know how can I give a donation for the school." Sesshoumaru asked. Yeah bribe the school! "I want to give 1,000,000 yen." The principles mouth dropped straight down to the desk.  
  
"H-Here let me get you the envelope." The principle scrambled in his desk and pulled out a white envelope with a crest on it. "You can make your check and put in here."  
  
"Who said anything about checks?" He asked coldly. "I pay in cash." He opened his wallet and handed the man several 10 thousand yen bills. His hands shook as he took the money and put it in the envelope and wrote down Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai on a slip of paper.  
  
"Your brother can start tomorrow." He said as Sesshoumaru stood and started to leave.  
  
"Thank you for your help." he said in a calm fake voice. Even though he had hated humans, having a human wife had taught my brother how to tolerate them and show them courtesy.  
  
I walked him to his car; he paused and then turned to me. "Rin wants to see you, she worries. Take this, my foolish wife wanted me to give it to you." He handed me a silver necklace with a silver teardrop. "You forgot it. You need this to." He stuffed large bills in my hand and with a small and rude wave he entered the car and drove off.  
  
I stuffed the bills into my pocket and jumped to the nearest tree to get to the out door patios where Kagome, Miroku and Sango eat.  
  
By tomorrow I won't have to creep around in bushes or lurk on rooftops. I smile as I watch Kagome finish up her oden  
  
a/n: I did it! Yeah I finally made the next chapter. Hey did you know that whenever I put 'smelt' that I was suppose to put 'smelled'? My bud that flamed me for my other story told my that..who would figure.  
  
Chao  
  
Izay Alohalani 


	6. Chapter Six

A Dog's Life  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
Inu-Yasha and co do not belong to me.  
  
****  
  
Kagome actually woke up on her own this morning! I stood on one of the limbs and changed as she changed.  
  
The school uniform for me was a short-sleeved white shirt and green pants. (Is that right?)  
  
Kagome's uniform is a cute green mini skirt and.. did I say cute?! Oh well but it looks good on her that's all I know. She changed and once again I got to see her change and I think I could start getting used to this. I snicker and run off the Miroku's house to eat some food.  
  
Miroku had his food and some ramen on his table when I arrived there. I jumped up on the chair he had for me and lapped on the broth.  
  
"I packed you a large bento." Miroku said as I ate noodles. "Here." he handed be a white and dark blue beanie. "You'll need it."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. Quickly I changed back into my han-you form and slipped it over my ears. I slipped the bag Miroku had bought me with my school stuff and went out the door with my ramen cup and chopsticks still in hand.  
  
"You still have the ramen?" Miroku asked and I finished all the broth.  
  
"You think I'll pass down ramen?" I asked as I saw Kagome walk across the street. "There she is."  
  
"Yeah, she looks sad." He said as Kagome continued walking with her face down to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku called waving at her. I ducked behind a pillar, I don't know why but I'm so afraid.  
  
"Hi Miroku." she said her voice soft and low. Damn she's still sad. "I miss Inu-kun." she said as I the smell of salt filled the air. She really cared for me. I walked out of the shadow of the pillar and Kagome raised her face to look at me.  
  
"Hi." I said smiling to her.  
  
"Oh Kagome this is-" Miroku began getting cut by Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she finished as we looked at each other.  
  
"Good guess." I said smiling at her. Oh how I could get used to this, her talking back to me!  
  
She nodded, "My names Kagome Higurashi." She said bowing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha Taiyokai." I said returning her bow, "I think I've seen you before, do you live at the sun-set shrine?"  
  
"Yes." I felt that warm tingle go down my spine as she smiled at me.  
  
"Well now that you both know each other!" Miroku interrupted "We should be getting to school.  
  
"Umm yeah." I said blushing. I forgot everything back then.  
  
We walked down the sidewalk and joined up with Sango we both nodded to each other and we went to school. At times during our walk I looked over at Kagome just in time to see her head turn in the opposite direction. And then I would catch her looking at me and just smile inwardly.  
  
"Kagome." I called to her in the hallway. "Do you know where this room is?" I asked handing her my schedule.  
  
"I go to that class, oh and that one to, and that one." She pointed to the classes. "Cool you're in everyone of my classes."  
  
I smiled at her and she blushed. Gods she smelled good! This day's going to be hell!  
  
The day went by fast I got to sit near Kagome in every class, cause I knew her and in cooking class she helped me with the tempura we were making.  
  
In sowing class she pricked her self I thought I was going to go crazy I was so tempted to lick the dark red blood off of her finger and give her a kiss on her cheek. I don't know how but she looked over at me and blushed a little then grabbed the band-aids she kept in her bag.  
  
The rest of the day went slow and as I walk to find Miroku and the others I can hear girls shrieking. I've been hearing that all day. A freshman approached me and blushed darkly as she handed me a gift that was wrapped. "Here this is for you!" she said and then ran off.  
  
I could smell that they were cookies and just putt them with the other crap two other girls had given me. Another girl approached me and twirled her hair as if she thought doing that made her cute, "Do you have a girl-" I cut her off.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" I called as Kagome tuned to look at me. The girl ran off before finishing in near tears. "Do you know where Miroku is?"  
  
She nodded and pointed to a tree, "Over there, that's where we sit." We walked over there and I stood closer to her. Happily she didn't notice.  
  
We sat and began eating with Sango and Miroku when a boy with brown hair came over to us and sat by Kagome. "Hey Kagome-chan!" He said as Kagome sighed  
  
"What do you want Hojo-kun?" She asked annoyed. I was starting to feel angry, so you're the other freak! I was about to growl when Miroku elbowed me and stopped me.  
  
"Um Hello," Hojo said looking over at me smiling. Why the fuck are you smiling! Stupid human! "I'm Hojo, you are?"  
  
"Homo? What a strange name, yet suiting name." I said mocking him.  
  
"No Hojo."  
  
"Hobo? That one fits to." I asked as he shook his head again. Kagome and Sango were cracking up and had tears in their eyes.  
  
I stared at him giving him my most menacing glare. He smiled cheery and turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan do you want to go to the movie tomorrow after school?" He said as if I wasn't threatening to tear him apart.  
  
"Hojo I-" She began but was interrupted by him.  
  
"And after we could go to dinner!" he said smiling widely at her.  
  
"Hojo I don't want to-" he cut her off again. God damn human here her out!  
  
"You like ice-cream right!" he said as I stood up from frustration.  
  
"Stupid human don't you hear her!" I yelled grabbing him from his collar. "Didn't you hear her!"  
  
Hojo smiled, "This has nothing to do with you Inu-Yasha-san." god he even smiles when threatened!  
  
"She doesn't want to go out with you." I said remembering to let go of his collar.  
  
"Why should you answer for Kagome-chan.?" He said sitting down on the ground calmly. "What is your answer Kagome?"  
  
"NO!" She said loudly. "I hate you and Kouga! You are like stalkers!"  
  
"Okay Kagome-chan." Hojo said smiling. "See you after school!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha did a pratfall onto the green grass. "Damn he is slow!" I mumbled sitting up.  
  
"Thank you Inu-Yasha-san." Kagome said bowing to me.  
  
"You don't need to call me san." I said nodding to her. "Inu-Yasha is fine." But I prefer Inu-kun!  
  
"Thank you Inu-Yasha." She said smiling a smile that could out shine even the sun.  
  
I couldn't help but blush as she closed her eyes slightly. She looked so beautiful smiling at me like that, my angel. The bell rang and Kagome and the rest of them didn't seem to hear it.  
  
When Miroku looked out to the schoolyard that was almost empty he bolted up and all of us watched him, "Dammit! The bell rang!" He yelled grabbing his trash.  
  
"Oh god I got class at the far end of campus!" Kagome said throwing her trash away.  
  
"I'll see you later Kagome." Sango said running off.  
  
"Yeah same here." Miroku called running in after her.  
As Kagome and I ran across the school through hall ways and over benches, I knew I could have easily picked her up and run with her in my arms, but I decided to run at a slow pace to me but a face pace to her. Surprisingly she was able to keep up with me well. I guess all that training with the old crone paid off in the end.  
  
We finally made it to the outskirts of the school and to an old one story building. "How big is this school!" I ask pretending to be out of breath.  
  
"It's an academy, half of the campus is a high school the other a university. Most of the buildings for the high school and university are together but sometimes you get classes like Miss. Hakina's which are at the edge of the campus." Kagome explained to me as we walked to the last door and she politely knocked on it and waited for a classmate to open the door.  
  
The lady inside the room, Miss Hakina, had short black hair and large green earrings. She looked at Kagome and me and openly frowned her disgust. She was rather young but looked like the snobbish type that never had fun. Some how I felt like I knew her from somewhere. Kagome bowed sheepishly, "I'm sorry Miss Hakani." She said, as the lady looked us both over with her red eyes. I looked at her and she narrowed her eyes. Yeah Miss Hakani, Kagura Hakani!  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Hakani, I have to show Inu-Yasha Taiyoukai around and I lost him during lunch." Kagome lied, dear lord if me a han-you can smell you when you lie just think about Kagura!  
  
Kagura stared Kagome down and I could hear as she gulped. "Is that so?" I could almost hear the lump in her throat growing as she swallowed down hard.  
  
Kagome nodded her head jerkily. "It's the truth."  
  
Dammit Kagome you shouldn't lie like that! Kagura looked at me and twilled to go back to her desk and continue class. "Taiyoukai you sit in the left corner by the window." I passed by her desk and I gave her a glare that she gladly returned.  
  
Walking down the aisle I sit in my chair and wait the most boring class period I've been in.  
  
During the whole class period I could feel Kagura's eyes on the top of my head. I would look up at her and narrow my eyes and before she would turn to write on the board she would narrow her eyes and stare at me in the corner of her eyes.  
  
This was the second to last class and before the bell rang Kagura stared at me once more and when I was leaving gave her a nice one-finger salute. A hand grabbed my shoulder as I stared at the perfect French nails that were digging themselves into my shirt I coldly stared at Kagura. "Yes Miss. Hakani, what would you like?" I asked her as she whispered "Meet me after school" In a low voice only she and myself could hear.  
  
"Well Taiyoukai-san, have a good first day." She said patting my back and pushing me on my way as I walked with Kagome.  
  
"Do you know her?" Kagome asked me as we made are way to the last class to end this horrid day.  
  
"You can say that," I answered a bit mad. Who does Kagura think she is giving me orders like some, like some. dog! Kagome noticed my silence and looked up at me. God was she beautiful, those dark blue eyes you could lose your self in for days! And that light skin that highlighted her black hair perfectly. How I wanted to hug her and tell her how I felt about her but. I turned to the side and looked at my schedule." So where's the last class of the day?" I asked as she led me up stairs.  
  
"Third floor, building C." She recited.  
  
**************  
  
Yes yes yes I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated and I am oh so very very regretful. I love all my fans. even if they ARE a bunch of female otaku's OTAKU GIRL POWER!!! ^_^ R&R plz I'll write more I promise ^_^)  
  
CHAO  
  
IZAY ALOHALANI *~*~* 


	7. authors note

Authors note  
  
Hi! Long time no....update? well people have been telling me that my stories screwed up. Like chapters are jumbled? Yea I checked ch. 5 is suppose to be ch. 4 and the ch. 6 on ff.net is actually suppose to be a ch. 7! So hopefully now the ch. 5 and ch.4 are switched and I will re-write the real ch.7 so please bear with me and read it when post it.  
  
-Izay Alohalani 


End file.
